


Apodyopis - the act of mentally undressing someone

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was part of a writing prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine's crush on Alistair will one day get the best of her.

Jasmine couldn’t help it.  She blushed every time Alistair spoke to her about anything other than fighting or darkspawn.  He was so handsome, both in appearance and personality.  Even when things went bad he always managed to make her smile with his humor. 

She had no experience in the market or handling money.  No experience with fighting or speaking to anyone other than fellow Circle mages and Templars.  He helped her.  A lot.  Volunteering at every opportunity.  It wasn’t completely lost on her; she wasn't so ignorant not to know flirting when she saw and heard it. 

It only made things worse for her.  Her fair skin made blushing so much more obvious, and the giggles Leliana tried to hide didn't help.

Now they were camp, and Alistair was removing his armor.  It was splattered with darkspawn blood, and had several dents that needed fixing.  She just watched.  He wore clothing and padding beneath it, but her mind was moving past that.  Jasmine could see herself removing his shirt, sliding it over his head, watching his muscles flex as he moved.  She’d never seen a man without his shirt on before.  All she had were drawings and diagrams memorized from studying healing magic.  Those didn’t include the finer details though, just the basics.  Not one had been of a nude figure, which hadn’t really bothered her until now. 

Realizing she was thinking of him without his clothes just made her face flush red.  Jasmine was immediately thankful for the fire; at least that hid the worst of it with the dancing flames and heat. 

Leliana sat beside her, an all-to-knowing smile on her face.  “He’s truly easy on the eyes.  I can’t blame you for staring at him so long.”

Jasmine immediately froze, her voice caught in her throat. 

"I believe he intends to bathe soon.  Watching him without his clothes on may be helpful to you."  Leliana was laughing now, tears coming down her face.

"Now you’re just being cruel."  Jasmine covered her face.  The temptation was strong.

"Are you two laughing at me again?"  Alistair called. 

Jasmine turned to him and saw he did indeed intend to bathe.  In one hand he had a towel, change of clothes, and soap.  She wished he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

"Yes, but if you go we may stop."  Leliana called back. 

Needing no further encouragement Alistair all but ran from them.

"You are a cruel woman," Jasmine mumbled. 

Leliana just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse is sometimes all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader left a lovely comment that gave me just what I needed to add a second chapter. Enjoy!

Jasmine couldn’t hold the glare at Leliana, who was hardly able to contain her laughter.  Alistair had made a beeline for the small pond, and now Jasmine was blushing as per usual.    
  
“All things considered it may be a good idea to keep an eye on him.  He’ll be gone awhile.”  Leliana suggested as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
“What?  No.  That’s not only rude, but inappropriate.  He wouldn’t do that to me, nor will I him.”   
  
Giggling, “oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.  Do you see the way he looks at you?”  
  
“No.  Yes.  I don’t know.  What I do know is he isn’t a Peeping Tom.  Besides, he’s not particularly stealthy.  I’d hear him.”  
  
“True enough.  Still…there’s no doubt he would like nothing more than to see you without your clothes on.  I suggest making the first move and seeing him first.”    
  
“That’s rude.  Besides, what if he sees me?  That’d more than just embarrassing.  How could I explain myself?”  Jasmine covered her face with her hands, “I wouldn’t be able to look at him again.”  
  
“There might be darkspawn nearby, and he forgot to take his sword with him.  It’d be a shame if something were to happen while he’s unarmed.”  
  
Jasmine straightened up, face suddenly white, “Maker!  I need to take his sword to him!”  Leliana laughed as Jasmine tripped then ran to where Alistair had left his sword and armor.  Before making her way to the line of trees, “I’m only giving him his sword, stop laughing!”    
  
The trees hid her face, of which she had no doubt was as red as her hair.  Conjuring a wisp to light the way she was able to spot the path Alistair had taken.  She moved quietly, telling herself over and over again she was only going to drop his sword off near his things then leave.  He’d never know she was there.  Like as not he’ll be confused about how his blade was suddenly there, but that’s acceptable.  He’ll assume he brought it, or Zevran did.  He wouldn’t expect it to be from her because she wouldn’t sneak up on him while his clothes were off.  
  
Which is exactly the condition he was in now.  The trees thinned out and she saw him, completely naked, the water only up to the middle of his thighs.  His clothes were only a couple meters away; if she threw his sword it’d probably land on or near them…and make it impossible to run away without being seen.  He’d know right away and wouldn’t be able to look at her again.  Unlike her current condition where she was unable to stop looking.  The wisp vanished with a flick of her wrist, just in time that when he turned in her direction he didn’t see her.  She saw plenty of him though.  She knew he was strong, never doubted it, but she never saw diagrams for someone built like this.  Nor had she ever seen a man without his clothes on.  His skin was darker than hers by far, even the parts that didn’t see the sun often if at all.  She could imagine herself touching his chest, his arms, the sharp contrast between their skin tones.  His chest was covered in blonde hair, and from this distance it looked curly and soft.  Her eyes followed the trail of hair on down, resulting her covering her mouth with one hand when she saw where it ended.  Jasmine had never seen a man naked, nor seen drawings or any of the sort regarding that part of them.  Now she knew exactly what Leliana meant when she mentioned large hands and feet on a man meant something else was also large.  Was he large?  She had no comparison, and right now didn’t really want one.    
  
Behind her hand, hardly more than a whisper, “Maker’s mercy.”    
  
Alistair looked directly at her, or at least if felt like it.  She held herself perfectly still as she scan the woods, looking for what she hoped had sounded only like an animal breathing.  She certainly felt like one, standing there, looking at him as though he were prey.  He relaxed, likely deciding he had only heard an animal.  Bending his knees he dipped himself into the water, bent back, and went almost completely under.  Jasmine bolted, dropped his sword, and ran back to the trees, then to camp, and came to rest at the campfire.    
  
“Liked what you saw?”  Leliana raised a brow at her, a smirk on her face.    
  
“I, um, yes.”   
  
“So did I.”  It was then that Jasmine noticed the two rabbits on a spit over the fire.  “They should be done cooking by now.”  
  
 


End file.
